Fruits on Halloween
by wally4ever
Summary: A series of Kyo and Tohru moments on one Halloween where Shigure knows. Kyo goes as a cat, Tohru's a fairy with wings that scare Kyo, Yuki's a superhero, and Shigure is a person in a robe. Kyoru. R&R, bring a fluffometer, folks.
1. The Love Bench

Kyo went as an orange cat, Tohru following him everywhere with hugs. She was a fairy with wings that freaked Kyo out when she walked. Yuki went as a superhero, and Shigure went as a person in a robe.

"A very comfortable costume," Shigure had said when Kyo yelled at him for not even trying.

"What about you?" Yuki told Kyo. "You're just going to have Honda-san hold you around. What kind of costume is that?"

"You want to fight, bat boy?"

"I'm not for cat fights, thank you."

"I'll _kill_ you!"

Tohru then hugged Kyo from behind, and he turned into his cat form. "Hooray for Halloween, don't you agree, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo squirmed in her arms trying to find a spot. "Uh, sure."

After a few hours and a trip back home for more pillow cases, Kyo started to swat at Tohru's wings and Shigure took a while at one house because he was flirting with the girl that lived there. Yuki told him to stop before her parents called the police and Tohru and Kyo sat on a bench on the girl's porch.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru said, slowly stroking his ears.

"Yeah?" Kyo replied, using her legs as a bed.

"On Halloween, my mother and I would stay home and give out candy, she said she thought it was better to give and she also loved watching me give out the candy since I smiled differently."

Kyo then raised his head and looked at her face. "Yeah, you do look like you're in bliss." He snuggled his head back down.

"Kyo-kun, do you like being a cat on Halloween?"

"Well, I'm orange, so it's an easy costume," Kyo mumbled, "but, I don't know, usually people get scared if I walk by them, but that's a black cat. Shows what they know."

"Do you like that?"

"No," Kyo said. "Bugs the hell out of me, but this year is nice."

"Really?" Tohru said. "Why?"

"Because you're keeping me company," Kyo said quietly.

Tohru beamed. "Kyo-kun, I think that is the nicest thing you've said to me all night."

Kyo shrugged. "I have my moments." Tohru giggled.

Shigure came out of nowhere standing in front of them. Kyo hissed and extended his claws at him.

"Oh, Kyo!" Shigure said, stealing him from Tohru and giving him a squeeze. "I love you too!"

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

"We'll need to do something about that potty mouth of yours."

"Shut up, you!"

"Shigure-san," Tohru said, bowing her head.

"Honda-san," Yuki said behind Shigure, giving Kyo an odd look, "are you sure you should be bowing to him?"

"Shigure-san, if you could please give Kyo-kun back. I think he would have more fun."

Kyo's and Shigure's jaws both dropped. Kyo's for having an excuse to leave, and Shigure's for having to let Kyo leave. Tohru was still bowing her head to Shigure, folding her hands to her side, the wind blowing her hair, giving her the air of innocence.

Yuki rolled his eyes and grabbed Kyo. Kyo hissed and Yuki sighed, holding him as far away as possible. "Here," he said, handing Kyo to Tohru.

"Thank you, Sohma-kun!" Tohru said, taking Kyo and hugging him.

Shigure suddenly started smile manically. He threw his head back and laughed.

"What?" Yuki and Kyo said at the same time.

"Don't copy me –!"

"Don't copy me –!"

"I hate you –!"

"I hate you –!"

Shigure shook his head. "I know something you don't know!" he said, clapping his heads and smiling boyishly.

"What?" Kyo said, being held closer by Tohru.

Shigure just smiled. "Next house, then?"

_Author's Note: Thus, ends the first chapter, and I can say, "Shigure knows." Oh, and I wasn't sure if Yuki called Tohru Honda-__**san**__ or Honda-__**kun**__. I don't have the books with me to check since I'm reading my friend's and the ones at the bookstore, so if anyone has them handy and could check for me….you can have a date with Hatori. Yes, Hatori. The Hatori. All yours – one night only, with a chance of a sequel if it goes well. Or Haru for those who like younger men. But if you don't – your love life will consist of Ayame. Yes Ayame. The Ayame. For ETERNITY. Pick or choose. Hatori/Haru….or Ayame. _

_Oh, and I'm not Japanese and have only seen foreign films and Fruits Basket, so Halloween is going to be Westernized. (Don't hurt me.)_


	2. The Haunted House

"My poor Tohru," Shigure cooed as everyone left a house. "You're trapped holding that….that _thing_."

"Shut the hell up, you bastard," Kyo hissed.

Tohru smiled. "Halloween is so fun."

"Yeah, great," Kyo said.

"I think it's lovely, Honda-san." Yuki was walking on Tohru's left side, where as Shigure was left prancing on her right. "After all, it is the night of free candy."

"Free candy, my ass," Kyo muttered. "Even if you aren't a black cat, everyone just clouds around you frightened."

"Maybe it's because you're the other Halloween color, stupid cat."

"You know what…." Kyo reached out towards Yuki, extending his claws and showing his teeth. Tohru pulled him closer and Kyo slumped against her chest, staring up at her. "What?"

Tohru laughed. "Kyo-kun, maybe the people are scared because they're not sure what to do when a cat that isn't black crosses their path."

"Yeah, but…."

"But you are just a stupid cat."

"Hey, you!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Shigure rubbed Kyo's head earning a glare from the orange cat, and he pointed at a home with a haunted house display. "Shall we?"

Tohru shiver. "I'm not sure. It's looks scary."

"Don't worry," Yuki whispered into her ear, "they're more scared of _him_, than you are of them."

"I heard that!" Kyo yelled.

"Good," Yuki said. "Now I'll have more fun." He looked back at Tohru. "Don't worry Honda-san; you'll be in no real danger. If you ever do need help, just call Shigure and me, and if we can't help, Kyo might be able to help." He said the last part very bored.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Why'd you say it like that, huh?"

"I don't want Tohru to worry more than she already is, idiot."

"Don't worry Sohma-kun," Tohru said, "I know there won't be any real danger."

"You do?" Kyo asked.

"Yes," she replied. "After all, I know with you three with me, I won't get hurt."

Kyo narrowed his eyes and twitched his ears to the side. "Good."

"Kiddies!" Shigure called. The three looked over and saw him almost at the front door to the home with the haunted house. "Kiddies, come on! Don't leave me waiting!"

Yuki rolled his eyes and Kyo muttered under his breath profanities. Tohru called back to Shigure, "Coming!" and they went along their way to the home.

The owners of the home eyed Kyo and Tohru harshly, probably wondering whether or not to let Kyo in the haunted house. If he clawed at a prop then the exhibit may not be open anymore, but if they don't let him in, then Tohru may not want to come. This was entirely true. Tohru wouldn't dare step in, leaving Kyo outside, and running the risk of him changing.

Shigure had stepped up the plate to Kyo's defense, and it took all of Kyo will power not to whack him in the head and call him out for being a poor persuader. It was when Tohru looked up at the home owner with shimmering eyes, clutching Kyo with all of her might while Kyo pretended to fall asleep in her arms, did the owner let Kyo come in, but in promise that if there was any damage, the lot of them would return promptly and help work the haunted house.

They all bowed, Kyo was dangerously close to falling, and they all went into the haunted house. It was then that Tohru realized just how scared of entering she was, but Kyo talked sense into her.

"First of all, not only would it be impossible to go back since others are coming, but we're almost halfway done. You can just go on and won't be spending anymore time it would take to go back," he said, resting a paw on her shoulder.

Tohru rested against a mummy. "Are you sure, Kyo-kun? I'm scared."

"I know you are," he replied, "and I am too, I guess. But you have to remember that it's just a whole bunch of cardboard in someone's backyard, okay?"

"Yes, but –"

"No, buts. And if you ever feel scared, or something, just watch me," Kyo added. "I'm a cat now, so my senses are a lot better than yours. If I'm scared, you can scream."

"Are you s-sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Do I look like I'm messing with you?" he asked with a slight grin, flicking his tail.

Tohru was so freaked right then, she checked his face to see if he _was_ kidding with her. Tohru seemed to calm down once she saw his pointed orange ears glowing in the dark and his whiskers vibrating as her breaths hit them. She smiled. "No, you don't."

Kyo grinned. "Atta girl. Now, can we continue?"

"O-okay."

Tohru started walking, and Kyo shifted around to face the front, and leaned his head against her shoulder. Tohru shivered due to the haunted house and since her costume was small. Her arms weren't very covered, and her light purple skirt was short and shimmered in the moonlight. Her wings patted her back as she walked, sending a light wind to her, but making the uncovered skin cold and raw. Kyo was rather warm and cozy to hold.

Tohru took quick, uneasy breaths as they turned a corner, she felt Kyo's fur stand on end as some eerie music started to play. She hugged him closer, the warmth in her stomach growing. "Kyo-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"It's alright; just some music."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides, I'm here to protect you when you need it."

Tohru smiled, and she felt her stomach growing warmer faster. "Thank you." Her words sounded so sincere, Kyo looked up at her. He didn't say much, he just looked at her. He got lost in her eyes, and didn't see a vampire zoom in front of them.

"_Ahh_!"

"Holy _SHIT_."

"Kyo-Kun, I'm scared!"

"Me too. Let's get out of here!"

Tohru sped past as ghosts, ghouls, and werewolves jumped out from the walls, and she tripped over a rubber snake, sending Kyo flying. Kyo ran back to her and grabbed the tip of her short sleeve with her teeth. "Come on! Come on!"

Tohru scrambled up and picked Kyo up with one hand, slugging him to her chest while holding him rather sloppily. He bobbed up and down, and Tohru screamed while Kyo hissed at any cardboard cutouts that came their way.

When they neared the end, they saw a bright light and majestic music. Kyo cried, "We're safe! Yeah!"

Tohru's eyes watered and she clutched Kyo. "We did it."

Kyo buried his face into her shoulder. "I'm so happy."

"Me….too…."

When they were outside, Kyo jumped off of Tohru and rolled around on the grass, Tohru collapsed to her knees and watched him, laughing.

Shigure came to them with Yuki. He tapped his chin. "Hmm, it seems they were left behind." He grinned a grin Kyo thought evil, mysterious, childish, frightening, mean, cruel, and….happy?

"You have _no_ idea," Kyo said, finishing his rolling and lied on his stomach. He looked at Tohru expectantly.

"Oh," she said, chuckling, and moved towards him and started petting him.

"Were to next?" Shigure said gleefully.

"Home."

"More trick-or-treating."

"Anywhere!"

"Trick-or-treating? You damn rat!" Kyo hissed.

"And you want to go _home_? What about Honda-san, I'm sure she'd rather get more candy," Yuki replied coolly.

Kyo and Yuki looked directly at Tohru. "Eep!" Tohru stopped petting Kyo and sat up straight. "Um…. Uh…. Well, uh…."

Shigure stood next to Yuki and watched her too.

"Um – I don't know!" Tohru said, waving her arms around and working up a sweat. "Maybe we can trick-or-treat a little longer and then go home? Eh?"

"Excellent!" Shigure said, clapping his hands. "And when we go home, we can all dress Kyo up as a pumpkin!"

"What? No!" Kyo yelled. Tohru bent down and held Kyo to her cheeks.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you'll be safe. You did so for me," she said.

Kyo stopped talking and looked up at her. "Well, um. Okay, then," he said a bit flabbergasted.

_Author's Note: Tada! Chapter of compete Kyo and Tohru fluff! Alright, let's go for the thanks: Thank you everyone who told me about the san/kun fiasco, and I even found out cool info on why she would be san. Special thanks to Super-Kyo for the tid-bit on that._

_If you review, you can win…. Shy Kyo! He'll go up to the roof and spill all his romantic feelings for you. Or…. Mysterious Kyo! He'll write you secret admirer cards, and when you read then, he'll ask you where they're from. Romantic Kyo! Spaghetti and meatballs for two? Sexy Kyo! He might, once he changes back, stand a second longer in front of you before putting on his clothes._


	3. Secret Agent Kyo Sohma

"Trick-or-treat!" Shigure and Tohru chanted. Kyo buried his head into Tohru's arms and groaned.

The door opened and an elderly woman smiled at them with a bowl of candy bars. Kyo's tail bobbed. "Oh, what do we have here?" she said. "A crime fighter," she said to Yuki, and he nodded his head, "a person taking a bath," she said to Shigure, "and a fairy. How adorable all of you look."

"Excuse me," Tohru said meekly.

"Yes?" the elderly woman asked.

Tohru looked down at Kyo. "You forgot him."

"I did," she said, gazing down at Kyo with curiosity. "What is he supposed to be?"

"Oh!" Shigure yelled. "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Alright, you."

Shigure grinned. "He is a secret ambassador who was turned into an angry, mean, grumpy, rude, ungallant orange cat."

Kyo looked back at him and glared.

"Really?" the lady asked. "What a story."

"Yes," Yuki said. "Our cat is a little on the oddly original side."

Kyo switched his gaze to Yuki and mouthed, "You. Me. Home."

"Quite a cat, then," the lady replied.

Tohru shook her head. "No! He's a nice cat."

Kyo looked up at her.

"Is he?" the lady asked.

"Yes."

Shigure smiled lightly at Tohru, and he looked at Kyo gazing at her in awe. He knew before this night that Tohru and Kyo shared something special with each other, and now just couldn't seem to change his mind about them. Maybe it was how Tohru carried him all through the night, or how Kyo looked extra content while snuggled up in her arms. Shigure felt like he was watching something he'd never want to end.

The lady handed them all candies, and even gave one to Kyo along with a soft pat on his head. Shigure waved Yuki's hand energetically to her and gave out a long, love felt goodbye.

"What the hell crawled up her ass and died, huh?" Kyo said exasperated.

"Hmm, silly me," Yuki said, and he grimaced. "I could have sworn she thought you were cute. Or maybe she was just trying to make you feel better."

"What was that, pretty boy?" Kyo reached out from Tohru's grasp, and shook out his paws like a boxer. "You what a piece of ME?"

"Oh, yes," Yuki said, "and just the thought of you shedding on me makes me shiver."

"Why I otta!" Kyo jumped out from Tohru's arms and she squeal.

"Kyo-k-kun, I don't think you should," Tohru said, a little flustered, but stuck to her spot.

Kyo dragged himself up Yuki's rubber costume chest, and Yuki started shaking his fingers in front of Kyo's face to tease him.

Shigure then stood beside Tohru. "Oh, I knew this would happen. Kyo's brain just can't handle all this." Kyo was just about to swab at Yuki's chin when he stopped and stared at Shigure. Shigure shrieked. "Toooohru! Kyon-Kyon is staring at me!"

"Don't call me that!" Kyo yelled. He jumped off of Yuki, and pounced at Shigure. Shigure screamed and took a small step to the right, and Kyo went flying past.

"Oh, no!" Tohru said worryingly. "Kyo-kun! Are you alright?"

There was then a puff of orange smoke, and Kyo as a human was lying on the sidewalk. A group of trick-or-treaters walked by after exiting from house, having not seen Kyo change, and muttered to themselves, "What's _he_ supposed to be?"

Kyo stood up and Tohru hid behind Shigure. Kyo dusted off his shoulders and sighed. "Let's get this over with," he said, and walked over to them. He took Tohru's hand and dragged her, as she desperately averted her eyes away from him, to a near by set of bushes.

There was some rustling, an "_eep_," and Tohru came out holding Kyo, whom was shifting around in her arms trying to find a comfortable position.

"I'm going to take a nap," Kyo said. "No one bother me."

_Author's Note: Sorry about your wait, but I gave you a full view of Kyo, so I think we're good, ya? Anyway, the goods: if you review, you can get…. Black Haru! Who will tell you to sit down and shut up (dirty). ….Romantic Haru! He'll hold you hand and whisper love poems in your ear when you're sick. ….Mischievous Haru! A picnic for two and all the spaghetti noodles to trip an unsuspecting Kyo. ….Sexy Haru! He'll find you in the woods and kiss you senseless. ….Shy Haru! He'll shove notes into your locker and wait to see you read them._


End file.
